Age of Deception
by Ancient Dragon writer
Summary: Taken over by Riverstyxx  When she is finished with her own stories .


Within the antechamber where the day old dragon hatchlings are taken, the newest addition is resting from the stress of the hatch. In his slumber a visitor comes, a shadow of a shadow to bring darkness to the land.

"My boy, I see you have finally come. Greatness they will call you at first and in exile they will send you. Powerful you will become, but defeated you will be. In life my bidding you will unknowingly do, for my craving is carried within you. A name you will be given, but another you will choose. Dark deeds you will do, till another is given the name first given to you." ... ...

* * *

><p>"AAHHHHH" Spyro screamed as he leaped up from his slumber, eyes wide with terror and heart hammering madly.<p>

"Are you ok?" Cynder asked suddenly, concerned, having been roused by his racket. her anxious eyes searched his startled face for answers.

"It's the dream again. The same words over and over." Spyro said as his trembling stopped

"Spyro, maybe it is just your mind playing over what happened in the battle with Malefor," Cynder said trying to ease his troubled mind. She had had nightmares herself since then but was able to cope with them.

"Maybe, but Ignitus did say that dragons don't die they join with nature. Maybe it is a memory of his that I am able to access because I am what he was." Spyro stated as he looked to the ground.

"Purple," Spyro and Cynder said at the same time having had this talk many times of late.

"Alright Spyro I get it, but remember you aren't him," Cynder said in slight agitation for what seemed like the hundredeth time.

"I know, but... Nevermind. I wish I could talk to Ignitus about it," Spryo said as he was settling back down to finish the night.

"Me too, Spyro. Me too." Cynder responded as she curled up next to the Purple dragon whom she loved.

* * *

><p><strong>The ties of time and space call us forth to our destiny. For one Purple dragon his destiny was to save the planet from destruction. With the help from a Black Dragoness, who had once been corrupted by the darkness of convexity, they succeeded. These two dragons saved the planet from destruction that was brought upon it by The Dark Master, Malefor.<strong>

**Now a new age has begun and with it new challenges to be met. The dragons of Warfang, and the cheetah's of Avalar face a new trouble, that is soon to make itself known to the world. This threat bleeds forth from the realms. Astral, Arcane, Convexity, ****Ethereal****, and the ****Physical****. At this moment they are in a state of imbalance, due to the Physical being in an age of peace, but a dark cloud is about to rise over the world once again. And a curse will be made known to the world.  
><strong>

Age of Deception

Prologue

The skies were clear, the creatures that populated the surface of the planet came forth from the caverns that they had begun to think was going to be their tomb for all eternity. A lone dragonfly hovering next to a golden furred cheetah, who was wearing a bright red cloak and holding a bow in one hand and a quiver of arrows on his back, gazing out at what was happening only to see the planet reform and a cluster of stars in the sky.

It was then that the dragonfly let out a cheer of joy and happiness but then his tone and demeanor became one of bleak, sorrow, and mournfulness. The cheetah next to him looked to the sky then at the dragonfly before saying anything and even then it was only one sentence.

"They saved the planet, Sparx. Why so sad?"

The dragonfly didn't even move much but just landed on the cheetah's shoulder with a rather depressed look on his face.

"I know Hunter. I know they saved the planet... but I won't see Spyro or that evi... that great friend, Cynder, again." with that Sparx buried his face in the collar of Hunters cloak letting his emotions go free.

Hunter turned his attention from the weeping dragonfly to the dawning sky with only one question on his mind.

Where could they be? He thought just as the Guardian's made their way out of the cave.

Hunter shook his head and followed the three Guardian's where ever they were going. Hunter looked to the skies once more and uttered one phrase.

"Thank you Spyro, Cynder. This new world we have been given will be taken care of in this new age."

With that Hunter started running at a slight jog and saw the city of Warfang appear on the horizon.

The city was bathed in an aura of molten gold that shined from the dawning sunlight that caused even the grass to shine like Green gems.

Awed by the sight, Hunter sat down on the hill overlooking the city with a contented look on his face, but it soon turned to sadness as he felt that he would not see the two dragons he had come to be good friends with ever again.

An emerald green dragon with an earth brown under belly looked at the city with a sigh before heading on towards it with a yellow dragon beside him and an ice blue dragon on the other side.

"So, Terrador, do you think that they are still alive?" The ice blue dragon asked.

whos horns looked much like spikes of ice sticking out from his skull and his tail blade looked like a dual ice spear, his underbelly was a darker blue than his normal scales but that was normal for most ice dragons.

"I do not know Cyril. I just hope that they are still alive. Something tells me that they are still needed but I do not know what they are needed for." Terrador said as his mace tipped tail slightly gouged the earth and tore a small rent into the ground.

Looking up from the city the yellow dragon only shook his head with sadness showing in his eyes. His underbelly was more of an electric blue as were the wing membrane, and His horns were curved slightly at the ends, but nothing was out of the ordinary for him.

"I know that we should be happy but I can't help feeling sad. I do hope that they are alive though, that way we can do what we can to thank them for what they have done. Am I right Cyril, Terrador?" he looked at the two of them for a moment till Terrador spoke up.

"Indeed Volteer. I hope that they are alive..." Terrador stops, as do the other two, and looks to the skies as if for answers. "...Somewhere."

The three Guardians made their way into the city to see what the full damage was only to be followed by a horde of moles who rushed in to scope out the city for the damaged areas from the war and the recent near destruction.

Hunter sat on the hill with Sparx still sitting on his shoulder and they both gazed up at the sky wondering where the two dragons were.

* * *

><p>The White Isle... An Island that resides on the edges of the five realms, forever acting as a barrier against any darkness that dwells within. It is here where the wisest of all dragons live, though he goes by one name, The Chronicler, forever living upon the isle acting as a guardian against the realms and also recording the triumphs and failures of them as well. For each new age another dragon is chosen for this task.<p>

Ignitus had been trying to find Spyro and Cynder for some time now but at this moment it seemed like there was nothing forthcoming. He had exhausted all possibilities and was just now repeating them again to see if he had missed something. Even the book that was Spyro's was leaving nothing as of the young dragon's existence.

"Hm hm hm hm hm... Well well. A new Chronicler. Haven't seen a new one in a long time. Your name is, Ignitus, right?"

Ignitus turned from Spyro's book and looked in the direction of this voice. All he saw was a shadow playing across the ground. "What do you want Astral Wanderer?"

"Oh nothing. Just wanted to tell you something is all." the Astral Wonder said swirling on the ground as if to imply mischievous intent.

"Tell me what it is then return to your own realm." Ignitus said taking up the role of being what he is.

"Very well. What you should know, if you don't already, is that there is a destiny that awaits the five realms. Two of them in fact. One that can bring them together and save them, the other to destroy them all bringing about the age of destruction. The books of Prophecy all tell of it."

"I know what the books say. The prophecies all swirl around the Purple Dragon correct. It is why I am trying to find Spyro at this moment." Ignitus said looking through another book.

"Ah so you know of the Curse that was placed upon the Purple Dragon the day that Malefor was born into this world. At that time the five realms were not in darkness. Malefor was cursed when he was given the name of the First... that name now belongs to the current Purple Dragon. The name Spyro is a curse placed upon all who are given that name." Astral wonder said with a smirk.

"You know of the curse. I know Spyro all to well, there is no way that he would let such a thing cause harm to others." Ignitus said with slight disbelief.

"Believe it Ignitus, Believe it. There are a certain number of dragons who are needed to break the curse, sadly I do not know of that number. The only ones I know for a certainty are a dragon of Chaos, and the one who loves the Purple Dragon. Even now the curse is making itself known to Spyro. Eventually he will bring the age of destruction about and bring forth the True Dark Master. That is IF the curse is not broken." With that the Astral Wonder faded but not before saying one last thing. "Within the Crystal Chrysalis the Chaos pulses without knowledge of his past. Through madness and darkness the three will find truth amongst destruction. From their prison they will forge a new world of truest peace. However they shall learn the truth of the age... for it is the age of deception..."

Ignitus sat there for a moment before bringing down a few other books... Including one about the Ancient Dragon. Upon opening them Ignitus began to read over the contents.

At one point he came across a tale about a young dragon, about Spyro and Cynder's current age, who had displayed MANY great unusual abilities. In the end this young dragon was sealed away within a crystal chrysalis for showing that he had abilities that were connected to the five realms.

"Now this young dragon... what was his name... and will he be able to help Spyro and Cynder?" Ignitus asked himself as he slowly looked through other books.

* * *

><p>Some long forgotten mining site within the Dragon Realms two wolf like creatures had finished placing strange looking devices around a crystal of some sort. They were hoping to gather up the crystal fragments and get rich quick but they did not notice that there was something inside the crystal.<p>

"Sir the explosive runes are set and are ready to be activated." said one of the wolf like creatures to one much larger.

"Very good now just stand back and we will be rich in no time." The larger wolf creature started laughing but went quiet as he began to chant a spell.

The rune stones that were placed along the upper outer part of the crystal glowed brightly before exploding violently. The crystal structure shattered sending fragments everywhere even something else.

The wolf creatures went about picking up the crystal fragments when one of them screamed out, "DRAGON!" and drew his sword.

At the shout of Dragon the other wolf creature came up beside his friend to see if it was so. They had not seen a dragon for many years... at least not since the Terror of the Sky terrorized them.

The second wolf creature saw the dragon, drew his sword and was prepared to fight just as the dragon woke up.

It looked around for a moment looking rather confused about something. It's scales were crimson red, it's eyes were golden yellow, it's underbelly was deep dark red, it's horn seemed hook shaped it's wings were strong and the membrane was untouched.

Reygak, the first wolf creature, glared at the dragon for a moment when suddenly it let out a roar and said, "Where is he? Where is my brother Mirathak?" the voice was male in tone and sounded angry.

The male dragon looked at the wolf creatures and asked again, but this time he was shouting, "Where is my brother!"

The wolf creatures looked at each other confused before turning back to the dragon who was glaring at them with a great ferocity. The wolves hefted their swords but were incinerated by flames from the red dragon.

The red dragon closed his mouth, shook his head, and started walking across the wooden catwalk. A few hours later he was in another fight where the attackers asked him a question.

"Who are you? What is your name?"

"I am Greighdoc, Brother of Mirathak, and a HOLDER of the Astral Aura now... where is my brother, if you do not know then get out of my way." the dragon said.

The first of the two new attackers said, "We don't know where your brother is we're just mining crystals here so that we can get rich and not have to worry about anything."

Greighdoc glared at the two of them and let a puff of smoke escape his nostrils before saying, "Then get out of my way if you want to live."

The two wolf creatures stepped aside and let the dragon pass on without opposition. Afterwards they sent a message further on towards the entrance informing others about the dragon and what he wanted. They also stated that if they valued their lives not to challenge him.

* * *

><p><strong>Well folks here is the Prologue of this fan fic... hope you all enjoy it... and I hope that my writing is understandable... well review and I will thank you for the review...<strong>


End file.
